The size and types of media that store information in formats suitable for use by electronic devices has increased in recent years. For example, the computer industry previously placed primary reliance on magnetic discs and tape for storage and retrieval of information in digital format. Now, compact discs (CD) have become widely used in the computer and entertainment industry for the same purpose. Additionally, other types of media have also been formatted to store audio and visual data and are commonly known as digital video discs (DVDs). DVDs and CDs are typically planar disc-shaped media.
Currently, containers for holding such electronic data storage devices include a fabric shell sized to receive a media disc, such as a CD, therein. Such containers also include a zipper around the perimeter to fasten the container. Although such containers are effective as a disc storage device, they are not without their problems. As an example, because the container is made of a fabric, such containers do not effectively protect the disc stored therein from damage. Further, such fabric containers are easily soiled. Finally, fabric containers with a zipper latch do not provide a tight seal when the container is closed. As a result, the disc stored within the container is subject to damage, such as a scratch, from dust and dirt particles.
Thus, there exists a need for a portable compact disc storage container that provides a safe storage environment for discs and is aesthetically pleasing.